


Prying

by angery_afton



Series: Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Investigating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angery_afton/pseuds/angery_afton
Summary: Michael picks up the phone.
Series: Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533392
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Prying

Michael stood at the precipice - his father’s logbook in hand, mere inches from the school library’s payphone. He managed to dig up loose change lying around the house that morning, totaling it up during his father’s cigarette break.

_Surely someone would pick up, these are my father’s colleagues. Or, at the very least, they have to be close for them to have exchanged numbers. I’ve got three dollars in change, so I can always call again. Once I do this, though… there’s no going back._

Swallowing hard, Michael grabbed the receiver and practically crammed the change into the slot. Eyeing the page carefully, he traced his finger along the number for ‘Pete McGibbon.’ 

_Should I ask for Peter? Is Pete too casual?_

He entered the number so slowly and deliberately, he was almost shocked by the dial tone. It rang once… twice… thrice… just then, a hurried male voice crackled through. 

“Er, Hello, hello?”

Suddenly, the machine chimed in.“You have a collect call from…”

Michael didn’t dare respond. He held his breath, waiting for it to pass. That's when he realized something, stifling a gasp.

_Wait, I don't even have a cover for who I am! Think, think!_

_ I’m… a bookkeeper! That works._

The silence was dreadfully long, but finally, the voice came through again.

“Hello…?” _He sounds uneasy. Here goes…_

“Hello, is this Pete McGibbon?” _I meant to say Peter! Damn it!_

“Yes, siree! May I ask who’s calling?” 

“My name is Michael, I’m recordkeeping courtesy of Mr. Afton and I’m just calling to ask a few questions.”

“Afton… where have I heard that name before? Can, uh… you give me a minute?”

“Of course.” Michael replied courteously. 

_I hadn’t planned on using my real name, but it looks like I’m along for the ride. _

_Let’s just hope Pete isn’t the prying type._


End file.
